Princess Mononoke Script
by kitsunerei
Summary: This is the whole script to the movie. As true to the lines as I could get. ~ by the author formally known as Rei_White


Princess Mononoke Script  
  
Hokoto: In ancient times, the land lay covered in forests, where from ages long past, dwelt the spirits of the Gods. Back then, man and beast lived in harmony. But as time went by, most of the Great Forests were destroyed. Those that remained were guarded by gigantic beasts, who owed their allegince to the Great Forest Spirit. For those were the days of Gods, and of Demons.  
  
* Title *  
Princess  
Mononoke  
  
Ashitaka: Yakkul, come on boy.  
  
Ashitaka: Girls!  
  
Kaya: Ashitaka!  
  
Ashitaka: There's something strange going on. You have to hurry, the Wise Woman wants everybody back to the village at once.  
  
Kaya: We just came from Jousan.  
  
Ashitak: Did he see something?  
  
Kaya: Yes, in the forest, something's wrong!  
  
Girl2: The birds have all gone!  
  
Girl1: And the animals too!  
  
Ashitaka: I'll go to the watch tower and check with Jousan. Now you three hurry back home, and be quick about it!  
  
Kaya: All right. Be careful!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashitaka: Something's there . . .  
  
Ashitaka: Jousan, did you see it too?  
  
Jousan: I did, it isn't human.  
  
Ashitaka: The Wise Woman is calling everybody back to the village.  
  
Jousan: There, look.  
  
Jousan: It's some kind of Demon!  
  
Ashitaka: A Demon?!  
  
Demon Nago: Grahhhh!  
  
Ashitaka: Run, Yakkul, run!  
  
Ashitaka: It's headed for the village. I've got to stop it!  
  
Jousan: Prince Ashitaka! Wait! Be careful, that thing is cursed, don't let it touch you!  
  
Ashitaka: Here! Yakkul! * Whistles *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashtiaka: Calm your fury, oh might Lord, whatever you may be, God or Demon, please leave us in peace!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Girl 2: The monster!  
  
Kaya: Come on!  
  
Ashitaka: Go back! Please, leave our village alone! Stop, please! STOP!  
  
Girl2: Ahhh!  
  
Kaya: Get up!  
  
Ashtiaka: Kaya!  
  
Demon Nago: * Squeals in pain *  
  
Ashtiaka: Run!  
  
Kaya: Come on, hurry!  
  
Demon Nago: * Squeals *  
  
Man1: He killed it!  
  
Kaya: Ashitaka!  
  
Man2: Fetch the Wise Woman!  
  
Man3: Don't put the fires out yet!  
  
Kaya: Ahitaka . . . Are you all right?  
  
Ashitaka: Kaya, don't touch it. This wound is evil.  
  
Man1: The Prince has been hurt!  
  
Man3: Where's the Wise Woman?!  
  
Man2: Here she comes!  
  
Wise Woman: You must keep away from him, all of you. Everyone stay back!  
  
Kaya: What should we do?  
  
Wise Woman: Take this and pour it over his wounds, child, slowly.  
  
Wise Woman: Oh nameless God of Rage and Hate, I bow before you. A moung will be raised and funeral rights performed on this ground where you have fallen. Pass on in peace and bear us no hatred.  
  
Demon Nago: Disgusting little creatures. Soon all of you will know my hate, and suffer as I have suffered . . .  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wise Woman: I'm afraid this is very bad. The stones tell me the boar God came from far to the West. He had some kind of poison inside him, driving him mad. A poisonouse hatred that consumed his heart and flesh and turned him into a Demon monster. Prince Ashitaka.  
  
Ashitaka: Yes.  
  
Wise Woman: Show everyone your right arm.  
  
Elder1: * Gasps * What's it mean?  
  
Wise Woman: My Prince, are you prepared to learn what fate the stones have fortold you?  
  
Ashitaka: Yes. I was prepared the very moment that I let my arrow fly.  
  
Wise Woman: * Nods * The infection will spread throught your whole body, bone and flesh alike. It will cause you great pain, then kill you.  
  
Elder1: Is there no way we can stop it?  
  
Man1: The Prince got that wound by defending our village and saving our lives!  
  
Man2: Do we just sit here, and watch him die?  
  
Wise Woman: You can not alter your fate, my Prince. However you can rise to meet it if you choose. Look at this. This iron ball was found in the boar's body. This is what hurt him so. It shattered his bones and burned it's way deep inside him. This is what turned him into a Demon. There is evil at work in the land to the West, Prince Ashitaka. It's your fate to go there and see what you can see with eyes unclouded by hate. You may find a way to life the curse. You understand?  
  
Ashitaka: Yes.  
  
Elder2: We are the last of the Emishi. It's 500 hundred years since the Emporer destroyed out tribs and droce the remnents out our people to the East. Some managed to survive all these years, but the blood of our tribe has grown thinner and weaker with each genertation. Now our last Prince must cur his hair and leave us, never to return? Sometimes I think the Gods are laughing at us.  
  
Wise Woman: Our laws forbid us from watching you go, Ashitaka. Whatever comes to pass now, you are dead to us, forever. . . . Farewell.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaya: Ashitaka!  
  
Ashitaka: Kaya, what are you doing here? You know it's forbidden.  
  
Kaya: Do you think I care about that? I cam to give you this so you won't forget your little sister.  
  
Ashitaka: Your Crystal Dagger, Kaya I can't take this.  
  
Kaya: Please keep it with you, brother, to protect you. You must take it with you, please, I want you to have it so you won't . . . forget.  
  
Ashitaka: Kaya you know I could never forget you.  
  
Yakkul: * Wuffs *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* The sound of crickets mingle with distant screams as Yakkul's hoof beats cresendo and   
fade *  
  
Ashitaka: A battle?  
  
Ashitaka: No . . . a masacur.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soilder1: Where are you going? Come back here you coward!  
  
Soilder2: They're unarmed, move in!  
  
Archer1: Look, up there, on the hill!  
  
Archer2: It's a warrior!  
  
Archer3: Good! His head is mine!  
  
Ashitaka: You! Stop!  
  
Soilder1: Stop!  
  
Ashitaka: My arm. What's happening to me?  
  
Soilder1: Stop him!  
  
Horseback Rider: Hurry! Stop him before he gets away!  
  
Ashitaka: Let me pass! I'm warning you!  
  
Horseback Rider: A Demon . . . !  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peasent1: Well, look over there.  
  
Peasent2: Who's that?  
  
Peasent3: I've never seen him before.  
  
Jigo: Ohn, tastes like super donkey piss.  
  
Child: Mommy look!  
  
Jigo: There he is now.  
  
Ashitaka: Will this be enough?  
  
Rice Lady: Hey there! What are you trying to pull, this isn't money! Give me back my rice you little thief!  
  
Jigo: Excuse me but may I examine that?  
  
Rice Lady: Go ahead.  
  
Jigi: Hummm . . . My God! But this is a lump of pure gold! You silly woman! However if it's money you want I'll pay for the rice and take this nugget off your hands. What do you say? My good people, is there a moneychanger who can tell us how much this is worth? No? All right. Now I'm just a monk, but I'd say, three bags of rice at least. That's right, maybe even more! Hey, wait a minuet, where you going?  
  
Rice Lady: Where are you going!?  
  
Jigo: Woah!  
  
Rice Lady: Gimmie my gold!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigo: Hey, what's your hurry? You can't just rush off now! We've only just met! We have got your rice and everythings fine. Your a man of few words, I understand. Well, don't you even think of thanking me, it was my pleasure. In fact I should be thanking you, really. You see I was caught in that battle. I saw what you did to those Samurai, you fought like a Demon! Where'd you learn to fight like that? . . . I see you noticed we're being followed. That's what we get for waving that gold nugget around. They'll wait hill we're asleep and then they'll slit our throats. Wat do you say we give them a little demonstration of how fast we can run, huh?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigo: So, the Demon monster turned out to be a giant boar.  
  
Ashitaka: I followed it's trail Westward, through the mountains, to where the Samurai were attacking those villagers, but then-  
  
Jigo: You lost it. That's life. See this place here? When I came here last, a few years back, this was a lovely little village. But then there must have been a flood, or a landslide, or a fire. The only sure thing is that everybody's dead. These days, there are angry ghosts all around us. Dead from wars, sickness, starvation, and nobody cares. So you say your cursed? Well, so what? So's the whole damned world.  
  
Ashitaka: I was wrong to fight in that village. Two men are dead becayse of me.  
  
Jigo: Samurai thugs. You win some you lose some. Here, hand me your bowl. My point is that everybody dies, boy. Some now, some later. From Brothel girl to Emporer. . . . Huh . . . I've heard them say, that the Empoer has promised a an intire hill of gold to anyone who can help him live forever. . . . Beautiful bowl, I've seen one other like it. Have you ever heard of the Emishi people? They're said to ride Red Elks. They also use stone arrowheads just like you. 'Course they were all whiped out 500 years ago. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you're from. Anyway I've got bigger fish to fry.  
  
Ashitaka: Have you ever come across anything like this before?  
  
Jigo: Never have.  
  
Ashitaka: It came from the giant board. It was inside him, and I'm sure it was this little ball of iron that killed him.  
  
Jigo: * Grunts in agreement * . . . There's a place high in the mountains far to the West of here. It's where the Spirit of the Forest dwels and it's a very dangerouse place for humans. To enter there is certain death.  
  
Ashitaka: The Spirit of the Forest?  
  
Jigo: I've been told the beasts there are all giants, just as they were in the dawn of time. . .  
  
Ashitaka: . . .  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigo: See you there my friend. . .   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ox Driver1: Come on, move it!  
  
Drivers: Hiah! Hiah!  
  
Eboshi: The sooner we get this rice home the sooner we eat. Let's move!  
  
Ox Driver2: Coming this way! Wolves!  
  
Eboshi: Don't let the oxen panick! Stay calm, take up your positions.  
  
Gonza: Keep your powder day! Make sure you wait for them to come within range!  
  
Eboshi: Ready . . . and fire!  
  
Eboshi: Second round, fire!  
  
Gunman: Fire!  
  
Gonza: That was it? They weren't so big.  
  
Eboshi: They're just pups. Wait till you see their mother.  
  
Ox Driver1: Where are they?  
  
Eboshi: It's Moro!  
  
Eboshi: Come on. . .  
  
Gonza: Ha ha ha! We killed her!  
  
Eboshi: You forget she is a God. It will take mare than that.  
  
Gonza: She certainly did some damage.  
  
Eboshi: We'll move out now.  
  
Gonza: But what about the men she pushed over the cliff?!  
  
Eboshi: They're dead. Let's get the living home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashitaka: Still breathing . . . Hang on.  
  
Ashitaka: Huh?  
  
Moro: * Growls *  
  
Ashitaka: My name is Ashitaka. I've travled far from lands to the East. Are you ancient Gods and have I at last come to the realm of the Spirit of the Forest?  
  
San: Go away!  
  
Karoko: Yeahhhh! Help! Ahhhh!  
  
Ashitaka: A Kodama! I never though I would see one of them here . . .  
  
Karoko: Ah-ah-ah-ah . . . Ya!  
  
Ashitaka: Easy there. You don't want to make your injuries worse do you?  
  
Kodama: Cli-cli-click-click!  
  
Ashitaka: He's a tree spirit, he brings good luck. It's a sign this forest is healthy.  
  
Karoko: But they'll lead their Lord and master right to us!  
  
Ashitaka: Who do you mean? You mean those Wolves I just saw?  
  
Karoko: No, I mean a real monster! Like a huge, enormuse deer! Except they say it's got a human's face sometimes, and then at night they say it-  
  
Kodama: Cli-cli-cli-clickity!  
  
Karoko: Ahhh! Where'd it go?! Yeahhh! Look! Re-enforsments! We're doomed! Oh no!  
  
Ashitaka: If Yakkul's not afraid, then we have nothing to worry about here.  
  
Karoko: Ahh!  
  
Ashitaka: Would you be kind enough to grant us passage through you're forest, little one?  
  
Karoko: Oh no. . .  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karoko: Ehhh. . .sir I really think we should turn around now. I wonder, did I ever mention that no humans have ever made it through these woods alive? There's a lovely trail back across the river.  
  
Ashitaka: The current is to swift for us to get across. And your frien's injuries are very bad. If we don't get him back soon he doesn't have a chance.  
  
Ashitaka: Hey, little fellow, are you showing us the way or just getting us more lost?  
  
Karoko: Please sir! I'm really pretty sure they're not trying to help us get home! Oh my God there's thousands of them. . .   
  
Ashitaka: Look at that. That must be their mother. A fine old tree.  
  
Ashitaka: Ohhh. . . This place is magical.  
  
Ashitaka: The tracks of those Wolves and the girl with them. This place must be where the four of them live.  
  
Karoko: Sir I think maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere? This is a place for Gods and Demons.  
  
Ashitaka: I think we're safe. We'll rest a bit.  
  
Ashitaka: More tracks? Whatever made these. . .made them recently.  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps * Aughh!  
  
Karoko: Sir! What's going on?! Are you all right?!  
  
Karoko: Ah sir, what just happened there? You went white as a sheet all of a sudden. I warned you about this place.  
  
Ashitaka: Here . . . Did you see anything just then?  
  
Karoko: Like what?  
  
Ashitaka: Forget it . . . Hang on just a little longer, your almost home.  
  
Rifleman: I've failed her . . .  
  
Ashitaka: It's gone. Whatever it was. . .  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashitaka (thinking): That's strange. Suddenly he doesn't feel heavy at all.  
  
Karoko: My arm it, it doesn't hurt! It's HEALED! Ack! No, it's still broken. . .  
  
Karoko: Yah-ha! Sir you were right! We made it back home just like you said!  
  
Ashitaka: It's a fortress. . .  
  
Karoko: It's Lady Eboshi's Iron Town. We make iron here from the ore in the sand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karoko (far off): Hey there! Look it's me!  
  
Boatman1: Look, there!  
  
Karoko (still far off): Hellllllloooo!  
  
Boatman1: Someone's come out of the woods!  
  
Boatman2: Is it the Wolf girl?  
  
Karoko: Look it's me! Karoko the Ox Driver! Ahh-ha-ha-ha!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Villagers: It's Karoko!  
Karoko's alive! He's alive!  
Let's go see!  
  
Warrior: It's true, Karoko is still alive!  
  
Gonza: Quiet! Stop that noise! I'm trying to tally these accounts here, so shut up!  
  
Villager: But haven't you heard? Karoko's come back from the dead!  
  
Gonza: What?!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Man1: This is unbelievable!  
  
Man2: Where are the other's, Karoko?  
  
Man3: Yes! Is my son with you?  
  
Karoko: I'm afraid we're the only one's who made it.  
  
Woman: It's never the guards that die.  
  
Gonza: Stand aside!  
  
Man1: That man in the weird costume sir, who do you think he could be?  
  
Gonza: He's obviously an outsider.  
  
Karoko: Aughh . . . Listen to me everyone! This stranger saved our lives! he carried the Rifelman all the way back! You should be greatful to him! Augh! Hey, watch the arm! Ahhh!  
  
Gonza: Hold it right there!  
  
Gonza: I'm very greatful to you for bringing these men back to us, stranger. But something doesn't smell right. You got back hre almost as fast as we did and through the Forbidden Forest! On top of that you did it with two badly injured man and you-  
  
Toki: Karoko!  
  
Gonza: -want me to believe that you-  
  
Toki: Karoko! You alive!  
  
Karoko: Toki, my love!  
  
Toki: * Gasps * That's just great! How are you ever going to drive the oxen now all banged up and mangled!?  
  
Karoko: But my little flower. . .!  
  
Toki: You scared me half to death! Don't you little flower me! I wish the Wolves had eaten you! Then maybe I could have found a real husband!  
  
Karoko: Sweetness, can we discuss this later?  
  
Gonza: Toki, save your sweet nothings for some other time!  
  
Toki: And as for you, Gonza! A fine captain of the guard you are! Always strutting and throwing your weight around once the dangers OVER! You never do a lick of work around here!  
  
Gonza: That's unfair and untrue!  
  
Toki (gentle): Thanks, stranger. My husbands an idiot but I'm glad he's back safe and sound.  
  
Ashitaka: That's a relief. I was starting to think I've done something wrong by bringing him back home.  
  
Toki: Ha ha ha! Say, why don't you take the mask off? I bet your really handsome.  
  
Eboshi: Gonza? Bring the stranger to me later. I would like to thank him personaly. Karoko.  
  
Karoko: Ah, uh, yes?  
  
Eboshi: I'm happy your back. And I apoligize.  
  
Karoko: Ah, o.k.  
  
Toki: Uh oh my Lady. You really shouldn't tell him things like that. If you're too nice to him he'll walk all over you!  
  
Eboshi: I hope you'll forgive me too, Toki. I was responsible, I should have never let it happen.  
  
Toki: Oh that's all right. My Lady, if you hadn't been there the Wolves would have eaten everyone one and we would have to find ourselves new husbands.  
  
* Women laugh *  
  
Eboshi: Get some rest, travelr. I will see you this evaning.  
  
Toki: Wow, hey! Your not handsome, your GORGEOUSE!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rice Man: There! You know they had to fight off Wolves to get this rice through!  
  
Woman: Just dish it out!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Women: Is he there?  
There he is!  
Where is he?  
Over there, near the back!  
  
Woman1: Toki was right. He is handsome!  
  
Woman2: Yeah, no bet!  
  
Woman3: But he's so young!  
  
Woman4: That never stopped you before!  
  
* Women laugh *  
  
Man1: Quiet out there! We lost some good men today.  
  
Man2: Yeah! There's lots of gorgeouse men in here honey!  
  
Women1: I've seen cattle that look better!  
  
Woman3: Listen stranger, why don't you come over to our place? You don't want to stay in this stinking old bar.  
  
Man3: Look woman! We risked our lives to bring you the rice your all eating tonight. So watch your mouth!  
  
Woman2: And who made the iron that paid for that rice? Huh? Tell me that.  
  
Woman3: Yeah, we're pumping those bellows while you pigs are in bed!  
  
Ashitaka: Actually, if it's not to much troubel lady's, I would like to see where you work.  
  
* Women gasp *  
  
Woman1: You would?  
  
Woman3: We'll have to work in make-up tonight!  
  
Women: Don't be a stranger.  
Don't forget now!  
We'll be waiting!  
  
Man3: It's best not to pay them any mind you know. Lady Eboshi spoils them rotten, that's why they'er like that.  
  
Ashitaka: Well, they say that happy women make a happy village.  
  
Man4: Happy! Huh! Those kind of women, working here?!  
  
Man1: Liven' like that, it's a disgrace! They defile the iron! The Lady Eboshi goes around buying every contract of every Brothel girl she can find.  
  
Oldman: My Lady has a kind hear that's all.  
  
Man3: You got rice on your chin old man.  
  
Man4: Well it's true! Everything here has turned upside down since she showed up!  
  
Man2: That's right! She's not even afraid of the Gods, that woman. Why you should have seen the way she delt with Nago. Am I right?  
  
Ashitaka: Who's Nago?  
  
Man2: Who's Nago?! The gignatic boar God! He used to rule this whole forest! We couldn;t even get near the mountains with him around. Nothing to do but sit around on our backsides for monthes, staring at a bunch of angery boars.  
  
Man1: Mm-hum. See, the iron in the sand under this town had all been dug out.  
  
Man2: So then we tried to get at the iron under the mountain, but Nago wasen't going to stand for that.  
  
Man3: The problem was, before we could dig for the iron we had to clear away the forest. And that's what made the boar angry.  
  
* Men laughing at a guy dancing *  
  
Man1: He's feeling no pain.  
  
Man2: Then one day, Lady Eboshi came along with her warriors and her rifles.  
  
Man3: Young man, what's wrong? Is something hurting your arm?  
  
Ashitaka: No. I was just thinking about the boar God. I was thinking of how he must have died filled with hate.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eboshi: Forgive me for keeping you waiting stranger. That's good iron. We were running behind with tomorrow's shipment. Let's have a rest. You may tell the others.  
  
Woman: Yes ma'am.  
  
Eboshi: Some think your either a spy for the Wolf girl or Lord Isano and his Samurai. There are a lot of people out there with their eye on this iron. Why are you here, if you don't mind my asking?  
  
Ashitaka: I believe you'll reconginze this. It shattered the bones of a giant boar. Rotted his flesh and turned him into a monster. I fought with him and for that I was cursed with this mark on my arm. And soon it will kill me.  
  
Eboshi: Where is it you come from? I've never seen a Red Elk like that before.  
  
Ashitaka: I have cme a very long way. I can't tell you more than that.  
  
Gonza: Answer my Lady's questions or I'll cut you in half!  
  
Eboshi: What do you plan to do? What exactly are you here for?  
  
Ashitaka: To see with eyes unclouded, by hate.  
  
Eboshi: Eyes unclouded? Ha-ha-ha! That explains it. Come, I'll show you all my secrets.  
  
Gonza: Is taht wise my Lady?  
  
Eboshi: Gonza take over for me.  
  
Gonza: Ahhh, ohh, eugrahhh!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eboshi: This is my garden. None of the towns-people dare to come here. Follow me if you wish to learn my secret.  
  
Eboshi: Good evening.  
  
Lepor Woman1: We've only just finished it my Lady.  
  
Eboshi: It's still to heavy.  
  
Lepor Woman2: Perhaps if you didn't hold it so delicatly?  
  
Lepor Man1: My Lady, if you make them any lighter they'll fall apart.  
  
Eboshi: I trust you to figure it out. They're not for me. They're for the other women here.  
  
Lepor Woman1: Ha, that'll be something to see.  
  
Eboshi: This is the latest Rifle that I've asked these people to design. The one's we brought here have turned out to be too heavy. These will kill forest monsters AND peirce throught he thickist Samurai armor.  
  
Lepor Man1: You'd better watch out there, young man. The Lady Eboshi wants to rule the world.  
  
Eboshi: I'm sorry to have to push you all so hard. I'll have wine sent down later.  
  
Lepor Man1: Ohhh, that would be nice.  
  
Ashitaka: First you steal the boar's forest from him then transform him into a Demon. Now your making even deadlier weapons. How much more hatred and pain do you think we need?!  
  
Eboshi: Yes, I'm the one who shot the boar. And I'm sorry that you suffer, I truely am. That brainless pig, I'm the one he should have put a curse on, not you.  
  
Eboshi: Does that right hand of yours wish to kill me now, Ashitaka.  
  
Ashitaka: If it would life the curse, I'd let it tear you apart. But even that wouldn't end the killing now would it?  
  
Eboshi: No it wouldn't. It would have to kill all of us to be at peace.  
  
Lepor Man2: My Lady, Gosa has something to say.  
  
Gosa: Pardon me, my Lady, but you must not make light of the boy's strength. Young man, like you are you know what rage feels like, and greif and helplessness. But you must not take your revenge on Lady Eboshi. She's the only one who saw us as human beings. We are lepors. The world hates and fears us, but she, she took us in and washed our rotting flesh and bandged us. * Coughs *  
  
Lepor Man2: Gosa. . .  
  
Gosa: Life is suffering. It is hard. The world is cursed but still you find reasons to keep living. I'm sorry, I'm making no sense.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eboshi: Oh, they just keep coming back. Every night they're out there planting trees. Trying to turn the mountain into a forest again. Stay here, help me kill the Forest Spirit, Ashitaka.  
  
Ashitaka: You would do that? Kill the very heart of the forest?  
  
Eboshi: Without that ancient God the animals here would be nothing byt dumb beasts once more. When the forests have been cleared and the Wolves whiped out this desolit place will be the richest land in the world. And Princess Mononoke would become human.  
  
Ashitaka: Princess Mononoke?  
  
Eboshi: Princess of the spirits, of gouls, beasts, and ancient Gods. The Wolves stole her soul and now she lives to kill me.  
  
Eboshi: The legends say the blood of the Great Forest Spirit can heal anything. Perhaps it can cure my poor lepors. Might even be able to life your curse, Ashitaka.  
  
Lepor Man1: My Lady? How does the ashen feel to you?  
  
Eboshi: Smooth as silk. The perfect thing for ruling the world. Still to heavy for the girls.  
  
Lepor Man1: Ha ha, all right.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Women singing *  
  
Toki: Well, look who's here.  
  
Ashitaka: Evening. All right if I work the bellows for a while?  
  
Toki: Well, I guess so.  
  
Ashitaka: Excuse me. May I try it?  
  
Woman1: Oh . . .  
  
Toki: Might as well let him try.  
  
Woman1: Bu-but . . .  
  
* Women laugh *  
  
Woman2: Whon you get tired I'll take over for you.  
  
Toki: Well, that won't be long.  
  
Woman1: Whoops! Better keep that kimono shut tight, girl!  
  
Toki: I'm impressed, but you'll never keep that pace up.  
  
Ashitaka: It's hard work isn't it?  
  
Toki: You bet. And our shifts are four days long.  
  
Ashitaka: You must lead horrid lives here.  
  
Woman3: Yup!  
  
Toki: I supose. Yeah. But it sure beats working a Brothel in the city, huh?  
  
Woman4: Mm-hum. Here we can eat as much as we want. And the men don't bother us!  
  
Woman5: Unless we want em' to!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Women: Ohhhh. . .  
  
Woman1: But you can't leave tomorrow!  
  
Woman2: Can't you stay a little longer?  
  
Woman1: You can stay and work here.  
  
Ashitaka: Thank you all but there's someone I have to find out there in the forest.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps * She's here. . . !  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Guard: The Wolves are coming! It's the Wolf Princess!  
  
Man1: Hurry!  
  
Ashitaka: Stop! Waint, I don't want to fight you! I'm your friend!  
  
Man1: Hurry, she's after Lady Eboshi!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gonza: Keep stoking those fires! Riflemen to the stock cave. We got her right where we want her!  
  
Woman: Go! Let's go! Move!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Man: A weapon for every man! Everyone defends Iron Town!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woman: Toki, she's on the roof!  
  
Toki: Now don't get exicted. Keep those bellows working. Whatever happens we can't let those fires go out!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eboshi: Is she alone?  
  
Gonza: Yes. She can't escape, we have her cornered. You know she means to kill you this time.  
  
Eboshi: We'll see about that. Come on.  
  
Man1: Make room for my Lady!  
  
Eboshi: Can you hear me, Princess of beasts? If it's me you want, here I am. If you seek revenge for all the animals we've killed, well there are two women down here whom I'd like you to meet. They would like revenge as well. For husbands killed by your Wolves.  
  
Keo: Come on out you little witch. My husbands dead because of you!  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps*  
  
Gonza: Everybody, out of the way! Gunmen, get ready to fire!  
  
Ashitaka: It's a trap. No wait! Princess of the Wolf Gods! Don't go down there! Go back to the forest! Listen to me, please! Don't throw your life away!  
  
Gonza: Shall I stop him?  
  
Eboshi: Leave him be. Let him do what he likes.  
  
* Wolves howl *  
  
Gonza: She's down! We got her!  
  
Eboshi: Stay back! Cut off a wolf's head and it still has the power to bite.  
  
Gonza: What?  
  
Eboshi: Take aim where she falls.  
  
Eboshi: Open fire!  
  
Gonza: Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Ashitaka: No! Stay back!  
  
Gonza: Ahh! What the devil was that?  
  
Ashitaka: Wake up!  
  
Ashitaka: No!  
  
Man: Are you all right sir? Can I help you?  
  
Gonza: I'm fine. I'm fine!  
  
Gonza: Get away from me! Be gone!  
  
Men: Yes sir!  
  
Gonza: Traitor! Your a spy for the Wolves, arn't you?! Stay back!  
  
Ashitaka: Step aside.  
  
Eboshi: What do you think your doing boy?  
  
Ashitaka: Stay your hand. The girls life is now mine.  
  
Eboshi: I'm sure she'll make a lovely wife for you.  
  
Ashitaka: There's a Demon inside of you. It's inside both of you.  
  
Villagers: * Gasp *  
  
Ashitaka: Look everyone! This is what hatred looks like! This is what it does when it catches hold of you! It's eating me alive and very soon now it will kill me. Fear and anger only make it grow faster.  
  
Eboshi: I'm getting a little bored of this curse of yours, Ashitaka. Let me just cut the damn thing, off!  
  
Women: My Lady Eboshi!  
  
Ashitaka: Someone come here and take her from me.  
  
Woman1: My Lady!  
  
Ashitaka: Don't worry, she's just stunned. She'll be all right. As for me, I'm leaving. And I'm taking the Wolf girl.  
  
Keo: Oh no your not! Nobody treats my Lady Eboshi like that!  
  
Keo: Move and I fire!  
  
Woman2: Keo what are you doing?  
  
Woman2: How can he still be walking?  
  
Gonza: Is she all right?!  
  
Man: Yes my Lady's safe sir.  
  
Gonza: Someone bring me my gun! Riflemen to the square now, on the double! They're not getting out of here alive!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woman: Toki, come here!  
  
Toki: Wha-What's happened?  
  
Toki: * Gasps *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Man1: Sir I can't let you pass. The gates been ordered shut, it can't be opened!  
  
Warrior1: Turn back, please!  
  
Warrior2: We're greatful to you for bringing those men back to us. We don't want to hurt you.  
  
Warrior1: Please.  
  
Ashitaka: I walked in through this gate this morning. Now I'm going to leave the same way.  
  
Warrior1: Don't be a fool. It takes ten men to open this gate!  
  
Man1: Stop it, you'll kill yourself!  
  
Villagers: * Gasp *  
  
Gonza: Out of the way!  
  
Gonza: The Wolves are attacking! . . . Flame!  
  
Ashitaka: She's all right! Your Princess is safe with me!  
  
Wolf brothers: * Growl *  
  
Ashitaka: Stay and I will bring her. Come on, Yakkul. You have my thanks.  
  
Man1: Good-luck, stranger.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
San: Stop it!  
  
San: Leave him! He's mine!  
  
San: His own people shot him. He's dieing.  
  
San: Why did you stop me from killing her? Tell me while your still alive.  
  
Ashitaka: I didn't them to kill you. That's why.  
  
San: I'm not afraid to die. I'd do anything to get you humans out of my forest.  
  
Ashitaka: I knew that, from the first moment I saw you.  
  
San: And I'm not afraid of you! I should kill you for saving her!  
  
San: That woman is evil, and there's no one who can stop me from killing her.  
  
Ashitaka: No. Live.  
  
San: That's enough! I'm not listening to you anymore!  
  
Ashitaka: Your. Beautiful . . .  
  
San: * Gasps *  
  
Older Wolf: What is it San? Want me to crunch his face off?  
  
San: The Ape tribe? All right, what do you want here?!  
  
Older Wolf: Apes? How dare you show such disrespect to the Wolf clan!  
  
Ape1: This is our forest.  
  
Ape2: The human, give him to us.  
  
Ape3: Give us the human and go.  
  
Older Wolf: You go! Before my fangs find you!  
  
Ape1: We will not go.  
  
Ape2: We will eat the human  
  
Ape1: Yes, let us eat the man creature.  
  
San: Are you crazy?! Just what happend to make the Ape tribe change this way? Since when do Apes eat the flesh of a man?  
  
Ape1: If we eat the human we will steal his strength. And we will drive the other humans away.  
  
Ape2: Give us the man creature!  
  
San: Stop this! You know you can't posess the human strength by eating them. All that'll do is make you into something else! Something even worse than human!  
  
Ape1: We plant trees. Humans tear them up. The forest does not come back. If we kill the humans, we will save the forest.  
  
San: You musen't give up! We'll find a way! The Forest Spirit is with us. Go on planting the trees and someday we will beat them!  
  
Ape2: The Forest Spirit will not fight. We will all die. Wolf girl does not care, she is human.  
  
Older Wolf: Enough! I'll bite your head off you chattering Ape!  
  
San: Stop! Wait! Come back! Leave them alone!  
  
San: Don't worry about them. It's all right. You two go on ahead now. I'll stay here and deal with the human.  
  
Younger Wolf: What about the Elk?  
  
Older Wolf: Yes. Can we eat him?  
  
San: No, you may not. Go home.  
  
Older Wolf: * Sighs *  
  
San: Come over here. Don't worry, I'm a friend. Don't be shy now, I won't hurt you. I need you to help me carry him. Please?  
  
Yakkul: * Wuffs *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
San: You are very wise. You know better than to set foot on this island, don't you? Yuck, I smell like a human.  
  
San: You can go wherever you want to. Your free now.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* A mass of Kodama's clicking *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigo: Finally! There he is, come and see! Hurry! Quick you idiots, it's the Night Walker. He's the reason we've been sitting around in these stinking animal skins you know.  
  
Man1: But sir, we can't, it's a sin to look at it.  
  
Jigo: Huh, and you call yourself the greatest hunter in the West. Look, we've got a letter of pardon from the Emporer, forgiving us for cutting off the head of the Great Forest Spirit.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* The Kodama's are still clicking *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigo: The legends tell us that when day becomes night, the Forest Spirit turns into the Night Walker. And at sun rise it changes back. Look! See there? It's happening!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Kodama's clicking still *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Archer: Take a look, master Jigo.  
  
Jigo: What is it?  
  
Archer: Over there.  
  
Jigo: Look, there must be hundreds of them!  
  
Archer: Those boars are not from this region. They must have been traveling for monthes to get all the way up here.  
  
Archer: That ones Hokoto!  
  
Jigo: Can't be! They say he died a hundred years ago!  
  
Archer: It's him all right. I know those old tusks. And it looks like he brought along his whole tribe.  
  
Jigo: * Gasps * He's seen us! Let's get out of here!  
  
Hokoto: * Squeals *  
  
Boars: * Squeal *  
  
Jogo: Come on your cowards! Move! Quickly!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Water drip falling in water *  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps * The bullet wounds gone.  
  
Ashitaka: Yakkul.  
  
Ashitaka: The marks still there. . .  
  
San: Finally your awake. You know you really should thank Yakkul, he hasn't left your side this whole time.  
  
Ashitaka: How'ed you know his name's Yakkul?  
  
San: He told me. And he told me about you. About your village. Your people. And your forest. The Forest Spirit brought you back to life again. He want's you to live.   
  
Ashitaka: I had the strangest dream. . . . There was a golden creature.  
  
San: Eat this.  
  
San: Chew.  
  
Boars: * Squeal *  
  
Boar: We are here to kill the humans and save the forest. Why are the humans here, Moro?  
  
Moro: Humans are everywhere these days. Go back to your own mountain, kill them there. The girl is San, my daughter.  
  
Boar: We will kill them here. We will save this forest. What is that other human doing here?  
  
San: He was shot! And then the Great Spirit healed his wound. This man is not our enemy!  
  
Boar: The Forest Spirit saved him?! Saved the life of that lothesome runt! Why didn't he save Nago?! Is he not the Guardian of the forest? Why?!  
  
Moro: The Forest Spirit gives life, and takes life away. Life and death are his alone. Or have you boars forgotten that?  
  
Boar: You lie! You must have begged the Forest Spirit to spare his life! But you did not beg for Nago, did you?!  
  
Moro: Nago was afraid to die. Now I too carry within my breat a poison human bullet. Nago fled and the darkness took him. I remain and contimplate my death.  
  
San: Mother, please ask the Forest Spirit to save you.  
  
Moro: I have lived long enough San. Soon the Forest Spirit will let me rest forever.  
  
San: All these years you defended the Forest Spirit, he must save you!  
  
Boar: You are not fooling us. Nago was beautiful and strong. He would not have run from anything! You Wolves must have eaten him!  
  
San: Quiet! Watch what you say you filthy pig!  
  
Ashitaka: Gods of the mountain? Please listen. Nago died far from here. And I was the one who killed him. He had become some kind of Demon. One day he attacked our village. If you want proof, look at my hand, where he, touched me.  
  
Ashitaka: I came here to beg the Forest Spirit to lift Nago's curse from me. He healed the bullet wound in my side, but the Demon mark remains. First it will tear my soul apart, then it will kill me.  
  
Moro: Hokoto. Finally a boar who will listen to reason.  
  
San: No. Lord Hokoto, wait! Please, you musen't eat him.  
  
Hokoto: Ah, you are Moro's human child aren't you? I've heard of you.   
  
San: Your blind.  
  
Hokoto: Stand back. I will not eat him.  
  
Ashitaka: It's all right, San. My Lord Hokoto, what I said about Nago's death was the truth.  
  
Hokoto: I believe you. And I thank you for it, young one. I am only greaved, and ashamed, that such a Demon has come from our tribe.  
  
Ashitaka: Oh mighty Lord. Is there a way to lift Nago's curse from me?  
  
Hokoto: Leave this forest. For the next time we meet, I will have to kill you.  
  
Moro: You can not win against the humans. Their guns will destroy you all.  
  
Hokoto: Look on my tribe, Moro. We grow small, and we grow stupid. We will soon be nothing but squealing game. That the humans hunt for their meat.  
  
Moro: You'd risk everything on one last battle. That's just what the humans want.  
  
Hokoto: I do not ask the help of the Wolf tribe. Even if everyone of us dies, it will be a battle the humans never forget.  
  
Boars: * Squeal *  
  
San: The Forest Spirit. . .  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* The sounds of war *  
  
Man1: Come on, keep your oxen together! Hurry!  
  
Eboshi: Get ready now. A little bit closer. Fire!  
  
Man2: Ahhhhh! My armmmm!!!!!  
  
Gonza: Reload . . . Fire!  
  
Samurai1: Attack!  
  
Samurai2: Relay!  
  
Jigo: Well, I see somebody is going to have to go play the peace maker. Take our Riflemen and hide behind the cliffs.  
  
Monk: Yes sir.  
  
Jigo: Stay there untill I send for you!  
  
Man: Come on, we have to keep going till we get to Iron Town!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woman1: There they are! Coming around the path!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monk: The hunters are ready sir.  
  
Jigo: Excilent. Well done my boy. Go and spread the word. We'll be moving out presently.  
  
Monk: Yes sir.  
  
Eboshi: Greetings, Jigo.  
  
Jigo: Well, I've got the Empoer breathing down my neck, and you're busy playing war with Lord Isano.  
  
Eboshi: And you would have nothing to do with Lord Isano being here, now would you.  
  
Jigo: Of course not. What ever made you think that?  
  
Eboshi: He'll call a truce if I give him half my iron.  
  
Jigo: Is that right? Well, he's a greedy basterd, isn't he? But all the same, you might as well let him have his iron. Listen, Eboshi. The boar's are gathering for battle. And you know what that means. You made me a promise. Now once you get me the head of the Forest Spirit, then we can come back and destroy Lord Isano together.  
  
Woman1: Watch out my Lady! There are two horsemen coming! Get in!  
  
Jigo: Well, speak of the devil. A messenger from Lord Isano.  
  
Eboshi: We have guests. Mind your manners lady's.  
  
Women: Yes ma'am!  
  
Women: Welcome back my Lady!  
  
Jigo: Whoah! Wait, won't you even talk the man?  
  
Messenger: Lady Eboshi! Mistress of Iron Twon. I bring a message to you from my Lord Isano. You have fought valiently and well. Now open your gates so that we may speak to you.  
  
Woman2: Humph! We can hear you just fine from down there!  
  
Woman1: My Lady took this mountain away from the Gods, the boars, and the beasts.  
  
Woman3: And now that it's worth something you want it!  
  
Woman1: Well you won't get it!  
  
Messenger: The brazen impudence! You lady's need to be taught some respect!  
  
Woman1: Respect? What's that?  
  
Woman2: We haven't had any respect since the day we were born!  
  
Women: Nyah!!!!  
  
Woman2: You want some of our iron? Here you go!  
  
Women: * Laugh *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigo: They are really something! They'll fight forest Gods or Samurai, it doesn't matter to them! They are an amazing bunch of girls, they were waisted in the Brothel's.  
  
Eboshi: Impressive, for a peice of paper.  
  
Jigo: Well, you know, it's gotten me all of the best hunters and trappers around. Remember my dear Lady we're after a God, not just a beast.  
  
Eboshi: Girls. Come here.  
  
Woman1: Yes my Lady? What is it?  
  
Eboshi: Do you have any idea who this paper has come from? From the Empoer himself.  
  
Woman1: That's nice, who's he?  
  
Woman2: Is he suposed to be important?  
  
Woman1: I'm seriouse, who's he? Should we know?  
  
Jigo: Yes, they're really something.  
  
Eboshi: Thank you.  
  
Woman1: Yes, my Lady.  
  
Woman2: Mm-hum.  
  
Eboshi: Every day that we cut trees and dig for iron, the forest and it's creatures grow weaker. My way there is no loss of life, Jigo.  
  
Jigo: Lisen. You owe me and I've come to collect. When you needed Riflemen and I sent them. And without those Riflemen you lose Iron Town. Oh, I'm sorry, did that sound like a threat?  
  
Eboshi: Don't tell me the Empoer believes that wives tale about the Great Spirit's head granting imortality.  
  
Jigo: I'm sure I don't know what the Empoer believes. I'm just a humble monk. I'm just trying to get by.  
  
Eboshi: I keep my promises. Anyway we have fought the boars before, they are much easier to kill than Moro and her Wolf cubs. So you can call out that shady bunch you've got hidden under the cliff Jigo.  
  
Jigo: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! So I've been found out. Oh, just one more thing my Lady. Did a stranger come through here by any chance? He's a young man riding a great big Red Elk.  
  
Eboshi: Came, and went.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woman: A bad looking bunch if you ask me.  
  
Karoko: Those men are no ordinary hunters. They're killers!  
  
Man: Killers?!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woman1: My Lady at least let some of us go with you.  
  
Woman2: Yes, you can't trust these men, they're strangers.  
  
Woman3: That's right!  
  
Woman4: What if something goes wrong and we're stuck here, we can't help you!  
  
Woman5: You said yourself we're better shots than the men are.  
  
Eboshi: That's precisly why I want you all here in Iron Town. I can deal with forest Gods, it's humans I'm worried about. Once the Forest Spirit is dead we don't know what will happen. Will Jigo be satisfied with the creatures head or will he be after my iron works as well? Jigo's Riflemen may turn on us, and if that happens I'll need everyone of you here to fight them. Rememeber you can't trust men.  
  
Gonza: Don't worry about her Ladyship. I'll be right at her side protecting her.  
  
Woman1: That's what we're afraid of.  
  
Gonza: What?  
  
Woman5: Even if you were a woman you'd still be an idiot. * She gives him a rasberry *  
  
* Women including Eboshi laugh *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moro: You know you could always jump, boy. End it all. As soon as your strength returns the mark will spread and destroy you.  
  
Ashitaka: It feels like I must have been asleep for weeks. I had a dream that San was by my side, nursing me.  
  
Moro: I was hopeing you'd cry out in your sleep. Then I would have bitten your head off to silence you.  
  
Ashitaka: It's a beautiful forest. Are Hokoto and the boars on the move yet?  
  
Moro: Yes, the boars are martching. The trees cry out as they die, but you can not hear them. I lie here. I listen to the pain of the forest and feel the ach of the bullet in my chest, and I dream of the day when I will finally crunch that gun woman's head in my jaws.  
  
Ashitaka: Moro, why can't the humans and the forest live together? Why can't we stop this fighting now?  
  
Moro: The humans are gathering for the finale battle. The flames of their guns will burn us all.  
  
Ashitaka: Then what happens to San? What's your plan, let her die with you?  
  
Moro: Typical, selfish. You think like a human. San is my daughter, she is of the Wolf tribe. When the forest dies, so does she.  
  
Ashitaka: You must set her free! She's not a Wolf, she's human!  
  
Moro: Silence boy! How dare you speak to a God like that!? I caught her human parents defliling my forest. They threw their baby at my feet as they ran away. Instead of eating her, I raised her as my own. Now my poor ugly, beautiful daughter us neither human nor Wolf. How could you help?!  
  
Ashitaka: I don't know. But at least we might find a way to live.  
  
Moro: Ha ha ha ha! How? Will you join forces with San and fight the humans?  
  
Ashitaka: No, all that would do is cause more hatred.  
  
Moro: There is nothing you can do, boy. Soon the Demon mark will spread and kill you. Now leave this place at sunrise. Return, and I shall kill you.  
  
San: Your feeling all right?  
  
Ashitaka: I'm fine, thanks to you and the Forest Spirit.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashitaka: Right. . .  
  
Ashitaka: Yakkul, sorry if I worried you.  
  
Ashitaka: I guess my legs are still pretty weak huh?  
  
Yakkul: * Wuffs *  
  
Ashitaka: It's so quiet. I wonder where out little friends the Kodama went.  
  
Ashitaka: Ah, I can smell the iron works.  
  
Ashitaka: Thanks for showing us the way! I have another favor to ask! Will you please give this to San for me? . . . Let's go.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
San: It stinks, and it burns my eyes.  
  
Moro: That's what they want. They're trying to kill our sense of smell.  
  
San: It's that damn woman again.  
  
San: She knows we're out here.  
  
Moro: It's a trap. And a stupid one.  
  
San: What?  
  
Moro: They're trying to lure the boars out of the forest.  
  
San: No!  
  
Moro: The humans are planning something.  
  
San: Then we have to fine Hokoto while there's still time to stop him! Or else the'll all be killed!  
  
Moro: Hokoto's too stuborn. He won't listen. None of them will. They may even know it's a trap. The boars are proud race, the last one left alive will still be charging blindly forward.  
  
San: Why chop the trees down?  
  
Moro: To make them angery, which makes them stupid.  
  
San: Mother, I have to go. Hokoto's blind, I must be his eyes. You understand?  
  
Moro: Do as you must.  
  
Moro: You know. That boy wanted to share his life with you.  
  
San: I hate him! I hate all humans.  
  
San: From Ashitaka? For me? Pretty. . .  
  
Moro: You two stay with San. I must go to the Forest Spirit.  
  
San: Right, let's go.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
San: The Moro tribe has come to fight with you. Where can I find Lord Hokoto?  
  
Boar: * Sqeals *  
  
San: Good-luck my friend.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps * It's coming from Iron Town.  
  
Ashtiaka: Let's go!  
  
Samurai: Halt, who goes there!  
  
Ashitaka: Samurai again.  
  
Samurai: Halt I said!  
  
Ashitaka: Out of the way!  
  
Samurai: Yeahh!  
  
Warrior: What the devil was that thing?  
  
Warrior: Don't waist your arrows, he's knocking them away!  
  
Samurai: He's a dead man anyway.  
  
Warrior: Seace fire. Seace fire!  
  
Woman1: Toki! Come and look!  
  
Toki: It can't be! It's Ashitaka!  
  
Woman1: So it's not a ghost.  
  
Toki: Ashitaka!  
  
Ashitaka: Toki! Are you all right?  
  
Toki: We're all right! Lord Isano's Samurai thought they'd try and ambush us while our men were away. But we roll over!  
  
Woman1: But we showed them!  
  
Woman2: We sure did!  
  
Ashitaka: Where's Lady Eboshi?  
  
Toki: She took every able bodied man and went to kill the Forest Spirit. We're cut off here! We can't even get a message to Lady Eboshi.  
  
Ashitaka: Forest Spirit. . . That explains the explosions.  
  
Karoko: Hey sir! I've still got your bow and arrows!  
  
Toki: Arn't you gonna tell him you still got his cloack and sadle too?  
  
Karoko: Oh, I do?  
  
Toki: Your useless!  
  
Ashitaka: Many thanks, Karoko! All try and bring you some help! Can you hold out?  
  
Toki: Don't worry! We can always pour hot iron on them!  
  
Woman1: Bring back Lady Eboshi!  
  
Woman2: And don't take too long!  
  
Lepor Man: Ha ha. I missed. They're bringing boats across the river!  
  
Lepor Wowan: Go and get Lady Eboshi! We'll hold them off as long as we can!  
  
Ashitaka: I'll be back! I promise!  
  
Toki: We'll be here!  
  
Woman1: You be careful!  
  
Karoko: Yahh!  
  
Samurai: Get him! Stop that man!  
  
Ashitaka: Looks like they're going to try to cut us off. Run, Yakkul!  
  
Horsemen1: You two, go that way!  
  
Ashitaka: Burning animal flesh.  
  
Ashitaka: Yakkul!  
  
Yakkul: * Brays in pain *  
  
Ashitaka: Stay back!  
  
Ashtiaka: Show me your wound.  
  
Ashitaka: You'll have to stay here. Wait for me! I'll come back for you.  
  
Ashitaka: I said stay!  
  
Ashitaka: We're almost there my friend.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monk1: Who goes there?  
  
Monk1: My orders are no outsiders permitted here.  
  
Ashitaka: All right, but I've just came from Iron Town. I have a message for Lady Eboshi. Tell me where I can find her.  
  
Monk2: The Eboshi woman's not here. Give me the message, I'll make sure she gets it.  
  
Ashitaka: I must speak with her. Now where is she?  
  
Man1: I-it's really you?! Your still alive lad?!  
  
Ashitaka: It looks like you men had a worse time than I did.  
  
Man1: We've been burrying our friends all day.  
  
Man2: It was horrible, horrible!  
  
Ashitaka: Iron Town has come under attack.  
  
Man1: What?!  
  
Ashtiaka: The women and the lepors have fallen back to the inner wall. We haven't got a lot of time.  
  
Man1: Those Samurai basterds!  
  
Man2: Isano must have just been waiting for us to leave Iron Town.  
  
Ashitaka: Now I must find Lady Eboshi.  
  
Man1: She's off hunting down the Forest Spirit.  
  
Ashitaka: Then someone's got to stop her! Call her back!  
  
Monk1: If your all done I want you our of here. The rest of you, keep diging!  
  
Man2: Wait! What about Iron Town?!  
  
Man1: That's right! It's our home!  
  
Man3: What do they expect us to do? Just apandon Iron Town?  
  
Man4: You heard the man! We haven't go a moment to lose!  
  
Man2: Send the message to Lady Eboshi!  
  
Monk1: The forest is to big! No messenger would have a chance finding her!  
  
Man1: Send down a hunter! What else are they good for?  
  
Man3: Lady Eboshi was just being used by Jigo.  
  
Ashitaka: Tell me something. When you fought with the boars were there any Wolves with them? Did you see San? The Wolf girl!  
  
Man3: I have no idea. It was pitch black when the animals came at us.  
  
Man5: She was there. I saw her. I was right in the front line, I saw everything, everything!  
  
Ashitaka: What happened?  
  
Man5: I'm not sure! Everything started happening so fast it was like this nightmare.  
  
Man3: Jigo's troups put us in front as baite to lure the boars in. They didn't tell us about the land mines beneath our feet or grenades coming in on top of us.  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps *  
  
Young Wolf: * Snarls madly *  
  
Ashitaka: Where is she? Where's San?  
  
Young Wolf: * Snarls as he foams at the mouth *  
  
Ashitaka: Take it easy. I'm trying to get you out.  
  
Man3: Ahh! There's a Wolf over here! Hey! Hurry! Young master what are doing?  
  
Man1: What's going on?  
  
Monk1: Move! What do you think your doing?!  
  
Ashitaka: I have got to find Lady Eboshi. This Wolf is going to help me find her.  
  
Monk1: Your on their side arn't you, boy?  
  
Monk2: Stand aside!  
  
Ashitaka: What's more important to all of you? The head of the Forest Spirit or saving your town?  
  
Man2: Those darts are poison!  
  
Man2: That's enough now!  
  
Man1: Come on, let's get this thing off of him! All together now!  
  
Men: Heave! Heave! Heave! Heave!  
  
Man4: Look out!  
  
Ashitaka: After you come through the swamp, take cover by the lake till we get there.  
  
Men: Right.  
  
Man1: Be careful. Those Riflemen with my Lady belong to Jigo.  
  
Ashitaka: Here. Take these. Where I'm going they won't be of any use.  
  
Ashitaka: You go with them, Yakkul. Look after him!  
  
Ashitaka: Find San! That's where we will find Eboshi!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigo: Come on. Keep moving, straight ahead. Today we finish this.  
  
Warrior: Sir.  
  
Jigo: Yes. Ah, have you spotted them?  
  
Warrior: Hokoto is badly wounded, but he and the Wolf girl are making their way to the realm of the Forest Spirit.  
  
Jigo: So, they're going to beg him for his help are they? Keep after them. But stay out of sight. Or you'll frighten the Forest Spirit away.  
  
Warrior: Yes sir. I understand.  
  
Eboshi: That was boars blood painted on his face, wasn't it?  
  
Jigo: Ah-huh. A little traid secret. Don't want to smell human.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
San: We're almost to the pool of the Forest Spirit. Just a little farther, keep going.  
  
San: Ahhh!  
  
San: What was that?  
  
San: Lord Hokoto, something's wrong. We have to keep moving.  
  
Older Wolf: Something's out there. . .  
  
San: But what? There's so much blood in the air, I can't smell it.  
  
San: * Gasps *  
  
San: I should have known it was you!  
  
Ape1: You did this!  
  
Ape2: Because of you, the forest will die.  
  
San: Your wrong! We've all been fighting to save it, this is the thanks you give us?!  
  
Ape1: You bring bad things!  
  
Ape2: Bad things coming. Neather human nor animal.  
  
San: What do you mean, neather human nor animal?  
  
* Mice chittering *  
  
Ape1: They're coming!  
  
Ape2: It's the end for us!  
  
San: They're warriors. . .  
  
Hokoto: They've come back! My warriors! They have come back to me from the land of the dead! * Squeals * Forward my warriors!  
  
San: Lord Hokoto listen!  
  
Hokoto: Forward to the pool of the Forest Spirit.  
  
San: Hokoto. No wait!  
  
San: No Lord Hokoto! Your warriors haven't come back to you!  
  
San: Those are humans, wearing the skins of your warriors to hide their scent. It's a trick! Don't you understand?! It's just a human trick to get us to lead them to the Forest Spirit!  
  
Hokoto: Come out Forest Spirit! If you are truely master here, give my warriors the power to slay the humans, and be victoriouse!  
  
San: Stop, Lord Hokoto! Please! You've got to listen!  
  
Older Wolf: San, they're all around us! Lord Hokoto's done for, leave him!  
  
San: No! I won't let him into a Demon like Nago did! Tell mother that the humans are setting a trap for the Forest Spirit. She'll know what to do.  
  
San: You'll have to hurry, or it could mean the end of all of us. Go on now.  
  
San: Stay back or you die! And then this whole forest will see just what you really are.  
  
* Wolf howls *  
  
San: Ashitaka?  
  
Hokoto: * Squeals in pain *  
  
San: Get back!  
  
Hokoto: I burn! The flame's growing inside of me. . .!  
  
San: Ahhh! You must fight it! Don't let yourself become a Demon!  
  
San: Lord Hokoto! Ah!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashitaka: What is it?  
  
* Wolf howls *  
  
Ashitaka: Is it San?  
  
Younger Wolf: She's in danger.  
  
Ashitaka: Let's go!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hokoto: * Squeals in rage *  
  
San: I'm on fire! Ahhhh! No! I don't want to become a Demon! Please stop Hokoto!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Younger Wolf: Your too slow. Get on!  
  
Ashitaka: Eboshi. . .  
  
Ashitaka: You keep going!  
  
Ashitaka: Eboshi! I have something to say!  
  
Jigo: Hold your fire!  
  
Eboshi: What is it you want?!  
  
Ashitaka: Lord Isano's Samurai have attacked Iron Town. The women are out numbered, they can't hold them off for long! Forget about the Forest Spirit! Your men are already heading back to Iron Town but they need you to lead them!  
  
Eboshi: What proof is there this isn't a lie?!  
  
Ashitaka: Lie?! Don't be rediculouse! What reason do I have to lie!  
  
Eboshi: So it's don't kill the forest God, now you want us to kill Samurai instead?  
  
Ashitaka: No! What I want is the forest and the humans to live in peace!  
  
Jigo: Just who's side is he on anyway?  
  
Gonza: Shouldn't we go back?  
  
Eboshi: The women are on their own now. I've done all I can for them. They can take care of themselves.  
  
Eboshi: There's the pool Karoko told us about. The creature must be somewhere near by.  
  
Jigo: It's the moment of truth boys, so keep your eyes peeled.  
  
Monk: Why do we need that woman sir?  
  
Jigo: When your going to kill a God, let someone else do your dirty work.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashitaka: Moro! What happened to you? San! It's me Ashitaka! San!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashitaka (voice echoy): San!!  
  
San: Ashitaka!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
San (voice echoy): Ashitaka!!  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps * Hokoto. Turned into a Demon. . .  
  
Warrior: Leave, boy.  
  
Ashitaka: Fight me and the Forest Spirit will never come.  
  
Ashitaka: Lord Hokoto! Calm your fury!  
  
Ashitaka: Oh mighty Lord. Let me have the girl, I beg of you. Please let her go. San! Are you there? It's me Ashitaka!  
  
Hokoto: * Squeals *  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps * San!  
  
Hokoto: * Squeals *  
  
Warrior: Kill him!  
  
Ashitaka: San!  
  
Warrior: Stop him! He'll ruin everything!  
  
Ashitaka: San!   
  
Hokoto: * Squeals in pain and anger *  
  
Ashitaka: San! San.  
  
San: Ashitaka . . . !  
  
Hokoto: * Squeals *  
  
Ashitaka: San!!  
  
San: Ashitaka!  
  
Moro: Here I was saving the last of my strength to bite off that damn woman's head. But I must save San.   
  
Warrior: Use your grenades!  
  
Moro: Don't touch him. He's no longer a God.  
  
Hokoto: * Squeals *  
  
Moro: You can't even speak, can you?  
  
Jigo: Well done men. Now fall back and get the wounded out of here. Go on.  
  
Jigo: What a revolting spectical.  
  
Jigo: It's him. . .  
  
Moro: Give me back my daughter, Demon!  
  
Moro: Ashitaka, can you save the girl you love?  
  
Ashitaka: The Forest Spirit. . .  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps * Eboshi, hold your fire!  
  
Ashitaka: Eboshi! Your enemy is not for Forest Spirit!  
  
Jigo: But that should have killed it!  
  
Eboshi: He's a God, it'll take more than one shot.  
  
Ashitaka: San.  
  
Ashitaka: Don't die!  
  
Jigo: I don't get it! The Great Forest Spirit took their lives away.  
  
Jigo: * Gasps *  
  
Jigo: Quick, he's starting to change!  
  
Eboshi: Now watch closely everyone. I'm going to show you how to kill a God. A God of life and death. The trick is not to fear him.  
  
Ashitaka: No stop!  
  
Ashitaka: Eboshi!  
  
Eboshi: You WILL die!  
  
San: * Gasps *  
  
Jigo: She did it! Quickly, go get the head!  
  
Eboshi: Quick Jigo! Bring me that box of yours.  
  
Jigo: The porters are all dead. Hurry. Hurry!  
  
Eboshi: Be careful not to touch the Spirit's body. It'll suck the life out of you!  
  
Eboshi: Here it is, one head, as promised!  
  
Gonza: Watch out!  
  
Eboshi: Ahhh!  
  
Gonza: My Lady!  
  
Eboshi: I told you. A Wolf's head can still bite.  
  
Jigo: Come on! We gotta get out of here! Hurry!  
  
Ashitaka: Gonza, we've got to get to the island!  
  
Gonza: Island? I can't swim!  
  
Ashitaka: Then walk along the bottom!  
  
San: Give her to me! I'll cut her throat!  
  
Ashitaka: Your clan has been avenged. Your mother saw to that. Here.  
  
Gonza: Lady Eboshi!  
  
Ashitaka: Help me.  
  
Eboshi: Don't waist your sympathy.  
  
Ashitaka: I promised Toki that I'd bring you back to Iron Town.  
  
Ashitaka: He's searching for his head. We can't stay here. San? You have got to help us.  
  
San: No! Your on their side, you always were! Take that damn woman and just go away!  
  
Ashitaka: San.  
  
San: Never! I hate all of you humans!  
  
Ashitaka: Yes, I'm human, San. And, so are you.  
  
San: Stop it! I'm a wolf, you hear?  
  
Ashitaka: San.  
  
San: Stay back!  
  
Ashitaka: I'm sorry. I tried to stop it.  
  
San: It's over. Everythings over. The forest is dead.  
  
Ashitaka: Nothing is over. The two of us are still alive. Now will you help me San?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigo: A little crises and they panick. Woah!  
  
Jigo: Look! The head is moving! It's pulling him to us!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lepor Woman: There you go Toki. It shouldn't jam anymore.  
  
Toki: Thanks.  
  
Lepor Woman: It's awfuly quiet.  
  
Toki: Isano is waiting for sunrise.  
  
Lepor Woman: I wonder if that young man ever found Lady Eboshi.  
  
Toki: Don't worry about him. He found her all right. They'll be marching over that hill any minuet now.  
  
Karoko: * Snores *  
  
Toki: Big dope. Don't ask me why I love him. Hey Karoko!  
  
Lepor Woman: Oh, let him sleep Toki. While he can.  
  
Toki: Huh?  
  
Woman1: What's that?  
  
Toki: I don't know. But I don't like it.  
  
Women: * Gasp *  
  
Toki: It's the Night Walker!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isano's Men: * Yell and scream as horses neigh in panick *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Toki: Everybody hold your positions!  
  
Woman2: Toki, it's coming right at us!  
  
Karoko: Run! We gotta go!  
  
Toki: No! We promised Lady Eboshi we would defend Iron Town!  
  
Toki: Look! Over there, he's come back!  
  
Ashitaka: Get everyone out! The Great Spirit's head's been cut off and he wants it back! If that black ooze touches you, your dead! Run for the lake! The water will slow it down! Lady Eboshi and the men are on their way from the other side! I'm going to try to return his head before he kills us all! Hurry!  
  
Women: It's too late!  
What are we going to do now?!  
It'll kill us all!  
Now what?  
  
Toki: That's enough! Get everyone down to the lake and stay clam. We can carry the sick and the wounded.  
  
Toki: Not that way! Stop!  
  
Karoko: Ahh! There it goes!  
  
Karoko: We're done for! Once the forge burns that's it, that'll be the end of Iron Town.  
  
Toki: We're still alive, Karoko. We'll manage somehow, now let's go.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
San: There they are!  
  
San: Go!  
  
Ashitaka: Stop right there!  
  
Jigo: Woah! Oh, your, both alive. How nice.  
  
Ashitaka: I'm giving the creature back it's head. Put the box down and back away.  
  
Jigo: Give the head back now? Come on boy, don't be silly. Now, when the suns about to come up? Look! He's a brainless, swollen, life sucking God of death! But at sunrise he'll vanish, like a bad dream.  
  
Man1: Sir! It's comeing! We gotta get out of here!  
  
Jigo: Look. Everyone wants everything. That's the way the world is! But I might actually get it!  
  
Ashitaka: Don't force me to kill you.  
  
Jigo: Oh dear, you make it sound so very easy. You really ought to relaxe!  
  
Jigo: Get going!  
  
San: Ashitaka!  
  
Jigo: I got it!  
  
Jigo: Everything's - uff - under - oh - control.  
  
Jigo: This is bad.  
  
Man2: Master, we're surrounded! Yeahh!  
  
Jigo: Come on sun! Rise!  
  
Ashitaka: Open the box.  
  
Jigo: Don't you see, it's too late for that now!  
  
San: Why are you waisting your breath talking to him.  
  
Ashitaka: Human hands must return it!  
  
Jigo: Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
San: * Gasps *  
  
Ashitaka: Forest Spirit! We give you back your head! Take it, and be in peace!  
  
Jigo: Ahh. . .well, that got his attention all right.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karoko: Well, I think it's over.  
  
Woman1: Look! It's the men!  
  
Woman2: The men! The men are back!  
  
Man: I really can't believe we made it! I never thought I'd live to see home again!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Women: My Lady!  
  
Gonza: Be careful! My Ladyship has been inured.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Silence *  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Man: Look! It's falling on Iron Town!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Toki: Hang on tight everybody! Don't let go!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Silence *  
  
Karoko: Huh . . . I didn't know the Forest Spirit made the flowers grow . . .  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yakkul: * Wuffs gently *  
  
Ashitaka: * Gasps * San. San, look.  
  
San: Even if all the trees return it won't be his forest anymore. The Great Forest Spirit is dead, now.  
  
Ashitaka: Never. The Forest Spirit is life itself. He's not dead, San. He's here right now. Trying to tell use something. That it's time for both of us to live.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
San: Ashitaka, you mean so much to me. But I can't forgive the humans for what they've done.  
  
Ashitaka: I understand. You'll live in the forest. And I'll go help them build Iron Town. I'll always be near. Yakkul and I will come and visit you whenever we can, all right?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eboshi: Amazing. The Wolves and that crazy little Wolf girl helped save us all. Ashitaka, can someone find him? I need to thank him. We're going to start all over again. This time we'll build a better town.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigo: Well, I give up. Can't win against fools.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kodama: Cli-cli-clicky-clicky-clicky.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin  
  
Mononoke Song  
In the moonlight I felt your hear,  
Quiver like a bowstrings pulse.  
In the moon's fair light, you look at me,  
Nobody knows your heart.  
  
When the sun has gone, I see you.  
Beautiful and haunting, but cold.  
Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet,  
Nobody knows your heart.  
  
All of your sorrow, greif and pain,  
Locked away in the forest of the night.  
Your secret heart, belongs to the world,  
Of the things that sigh in the dark,  
Oh the things that cry in the dark.  



End file.
